Commercially available mobile telephones increasingly have integrated cameras and thus serve as optical recording devices. In order to improve the recording quality, the mobile telephone can have a flashlight arranged alongside a camera lens. As a further feature, alongside the flashlight and the camera lens, a mirror for self-portraits can be provided. A corresponding mobile telephone is illustrated in FIG. 6. Such a mobile telephone has a specific component for each function.
The flashlight can have, for example, a radiation-generating semiconductor chip with a converter that converts the generated radiation at least partly into radiation having a longer wavelength. In the case of a flashlight of this type, the various constituent parts are discernable to an observer.